


The Day He Fell

by TheScienceofDevotion



Category: BBC Sherlock, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CatCo Worldwide Media, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes is Supergirl/Superboy, Sherlock Zor-El, Superman - Freeform, dc, gay af, john is hot af, john is trash, john/jimmy olsen, sherlock is a smol blushy baby, sherlock/supergirl, supergirl - Freeform, trash!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScienceofDevotion/pseuds/TheScienceofDevotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>→ the day he lost his planet was the day he lost everything.</p>
<p>                                                           it was the day he lost his purpose ;</p>
<p>                                                                                             and it was the day he fell. ❞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twelve years ago, after being lost in a time-space continuum, Sherlock Zor-El has landed on earth- but his mission of protecting his cousin is gone, and he's stranded on earth with the intent of keeping his powers hidden. Sherlock tried to build himself a normal life.</p>
<p>He's got a rude boss, a minimal salary, a crush on his co-worker, and his job is to go fetch people coffee.</p>
<p>His life couldn't be be more normal- until an accident forces him to reveal himself to the world, putting himself- and everyone he loves- into immediate danger.</p>
<p>Nothing will ever be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

you can read it [HERE](https://www.wattpad.com/story/68881078-the-day-he-fell-%E2%86%92-johnlock) on WATTPAD

 

_summary ;_

→ the day he lost his planet was the day he lost everything.

                                     it was the day he lost his purpose ;

                                                        and it was the day he fell. ❞

Twelve years ago, after being lost in a time-space continuum, Sherlock Zor-El has landed on earth- but his mission of protecting his cousin is gone, and he's stranded on earth with the intent of keeping his powers hidden. Sherlock tried to build himself a normal life.

He's got a rude boss, a minimal salary, a crush on his co-worker, and his job is to go fetch people coffee.

His life couldn't be be more normal- until an accident forces him to reveal himself to the world, putting himself- and everyone he loves- into immediate danger.

Nothing will ever be the same again.

 

 

_updates ;_

irregular

 

_genre ;_

crossover fanfiction

 

_notes ;_

So, I thought some people might like this~

this is a crossover fanfiction between BBC's Sherlock and DC's Supergirl, although you really won't need much knowledge on the latter to follow the story.

also, Sherlock will tend a little more to Kara Zor-El's personality.

 

_cast ;_

bendict cumberbatch as sherlock holmes// supergirl

martin freeman as john watson // james olsen + winn schott

calista flockhart as catherine 'cat' grant

mark gatiss as mycroft holmes // alex danvers

rupert graves as gregory lestrade // director hank henshaw

andrew scott as james moriarty // maxwell lord

amanda abbington as mary morstan // lucy lane

 

 


	2. ooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock thinks John is hot. And John is a total trash can.

"Is Ms Grant's latte ready yet?" The question was a pressing one, and Sherlock Holmes was quite sure that no variation of a White Rabbit impersonation could possibly get him to work on time if this latte wasn't ready. Sherlock stated questioningly at the man over the counter as he grabbed a cup holder and a little plastic stirrer, watching as the coins he'd clumsily fished out of his trouser pocket earlier disappeared behind the counter.

"Right here," the man said, and placed the beverage in front of Sherlock.

"Thank you." Trying to balance out everything he was holding, Sherlock grabbed the Pumpkin Spice latte from the marble counter of the coffee shop and left, forgetting about the 50p change he'd left behind. He was running late for work- and he certainly would be closer to getting fired if he didn't get to work before Ms Grant did. Sherlock was her personal assistant, and spent his days at CatCo Worldwide Media carrying out errands for her and booking dinner reservations at fancy restaurants for  her and numerous famous people (last week it had been Taylor Swift) and handling any other little things she required. That included getting her lunch and coffee- although not quite in that order, generally speaking.

Rushing towards the large glass building and making sure nothing spilled, he made his way towards the elevator, stopping in his tracks as he saw that the blond who was in the elevator shaft looked completely lost. Was he coming to work for Ms Grant? It was either that or he was here for the floor designs, becuase Sherlock had never seen him before. But  Sherlock could not keep his mouth shut as he pressed the button for the 52nd floor. "Are you lost, Sir?" He asked politely.

He'd probably be late, if not by some sort of miracle, but looking back at this man, Sherlock decided he was worth a few minutes of his time.

After taking another look around  at the elevator, the man looked over at Sherlock and let out a little chuckle. "I am, actually, yes. Have you got any idea where I can find Ms Grant?" He was biting his lip, now, as if embarrassed.   
  
  


Sherlock thought it was attractive. 

"Uh- yes. Yes, absolutely." Catching himself staring a bit too much, he jerked a thumb at the floor buttons and awkwardly let out a little laugh. "Y-eah. 52nd floor. That's where I'm headed too." Quite obviously, an inside voice jabbed, making him realise how stupid he actually sounded, and how much more embarrassing that was. 

Probably trying to relieve some of the nervous silence Sherlock had lapsed into, the man extended a hand. "I'm John Watson, by the way."

"Sherlock H-" He was interrupted by the clicking sound of the very camera he found himself staring at as he clasped John's hand. 

As the camera was lowered, Sherlock was given a somewhat sheepish smile. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself- you have wonderful eyes. Although I can delete it if you'd like."

Sherlock was too flushed to babble out much more than an 'it's okay' before he pushed his glasses a little higher up on his nose and stared at his feet. John probably thought he was an intern- and that was almost offensive; but in a good way.  
  
  


He was still blushing when they stepped out of the elevator and got to the 52nd floor. Needless to say, he didn't complain when John followed him around, looking a bit like a lost puppy in a totally new environment. Unfortunately, /someone/ didn't give him the chance to admire John's chiseled jawline.

"Sherlock, tell me what the point of having a private elevator is when every day I find myself having to endure thirty seconds of sweaty air to get up here, only to have to walk through five meters of cheap cologne and more sweat."

"She clearly doesn't know what she's talking about, because you smell like a rose," came a whisper at his ear.  _God_. 

No. Stop. 

He had to ignore this if he wanted to keep his job. 

"Your latte, Ms Grant," Sherlock answered to his boss's complaint, holding it out for her. "And- uh- what would you like me to do about it?"

"Find whoever used the elevator and have them fired. Or bathed, I don't care which."  _Right. Everyone uses it, just because I was running-._ She plucked the unpleasantly lukewarm beverage from him as she passed him, beckoning for her assistant to follow her into her office.

Sherlock grabbed his clipboard and stumbled in after her, straightening his glasses as he stood there in front of her desk.

"So," she started, examining her manicure, one which Sherlock had booked yesterday. "You know, I'd have thought you'd be aware of the 'no visitor' policy that we have going around here? Just because you make phone calls for me doesn't mean you get to bring your friends in, Sherlock."

The young man gave her an odd look through the curly bangs that fell over his eyes, and she responded with an irritated sigh. "The blond who was with you," she said, waving the silver ballpoint pen in her hand around in a conversational manner.

"O-oh!" He exclaimed, letting out a laugh. "Oh, psshht-  _him_! No, he's not my friend. I barely know him, but- I- he said he wanted to talk to you? I mean, he was looking-"

"Stop talking and go fetch him, then," she said impatiently. "I haven't got all day, not if we're going to catch the better headlines and beat the Daily Planet in sales."

Sherlock was out before she'd finished and returned with John, the latter of which who had puffed his chest out and who strutted into the office, one hand on the camera that was still hanging from his neck. Ms Grant took one thorough look at him and smiled, walking out from behind her large desk to greet him, making Sherlock step aside to stand in his corner, feeling useless.

"John Watson," she said, giving a nod of her head. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

_What_?

Sherlock cleared his throat. "You two-?"  
"Sherlock,  _floor plans_ ," she said, as though she was reminding him of something she'd mentioned earlier. Shrugging, Sherlock stalked off, leaving Ms Grant to have what seemed to be a pleasant chat with John, no doubt about his- photography? 

 

" _Oh my god_ ," Sherlock breathed as he stalked into the elevator, looking absolutely mortified. 

The only reason John would be getting about four times Sherlock's own salary was probably because he was  _the_  famous photographer who had captured the very first real picture of  _the_  Superman. 

 

And in his blind, sudden infatuation for this very handsome  _stranger_ , Sherlock had forgotten everything he knew about this man, and had instead babbled on about all sorts of nonsense, most likely making a total fool of himself, and- " _God_ ," he said again, as the elevator dinged and he stepped out into the architectural department to fetch the new floor plans. 

 

There was no way he was going to be able to convince John that he wasn't an amateur, boring intern now.

No way. 

 

                     

 


End file.
